Once In A Lifetime?
by GirlGoneGamer
Summary: When Yukie's presented with an NXT UK contract from Mr. McMahon, she believed that it was scam but it wasn't. With the contract, she can be a part of the NXT UK brand and even be closer to Jordan. But there are many obstacles in her path as time was ticking for Yukie to sign the contract and leave everyone. What will be her choice in the end?


_**A/N: I know its been a while since I've posted up a new story, but I just thought of this idea where Yukie was dating Jordan Devlin from NXT UK as they were having a long distance relationship. But… I'm not going to spoiled much, just read the story and you'll find out.**_

_**And Liam Christopher Balor is 2 ½ months old in this story!**_

* * *

_**5/7/19, SmackDown Live...**_

Snacking on Hershey's Milk Chocolate flavored Twizzlers in her locker room, Yukie was listening to _ADAMAS_ by LiSA as she was reading tonight's script. Knowing she was alone tonight without Finn and Mandy who are in Ireland for a few days, Yukie was already dressed in her orange and black ring attire which resembles her favorite Shonen Jump character, _Naruto_ before seeing Hunter walking in.

Looking up, Yukie paused her music before taking off her rose gold headphone while still eating a half eaten chocolate Twizzler.

"Yes, Hunter?" Yukie responded after eating her snack.

"It feels different without having Finn or Mandy around, isn't it?" Hunter asked.

"No, I'm holding down the fort pretty well. I really wanted to go to Ireland with them and meet Finn's family, but I guess they ignore my wish once again." Yukie responded after putting the script down on the coffee table.

"We'll be in Dublin Ireland on Thursday for a live event. You will have a one on one match against Bayley on that night." Hunter explained, before Yukie smiled.

"Alrighty then, boss man. I'll remember that." Yukie responded.

"Oh, and one more thing, kiddo. Vince would like to have a word with you." Hunter replied.

"The old man? Oh hell no, I'm not talking to him!" Yukie retorted.

"It's just for a few minutes. That's what he told me." Hunter stated after Yukie stood up and had her arms crossed.

Walking towards the vanity of hee locker room, Yukie looked back at Hunter through the mirror.

"Hunter. Do you realize how he treats me? He loves to listen to Mandy, her abusive ex-boyfriend Orton, all of the blondes who have eating disorders, that sad sack of botox, Charlotte Flair and hell, even Brock who fucking left WWE and the UFC. So far, I went and lose over 50 pounds over the diet pills when I become Raw Women's Champion, and he even threaten to take my damn job if I didn't turn heel. Now, how am I supposed to believe that he wants to talk to me when there's a catch to it?" Yukie explained as she had her hands on the vanity before looking down at her nails that are painted with Sally Hansen's Insta Dri x Jelly Belly in Strawberry Cheesecake.

"But I can tell you this. He's retiring soon and giving the company to me, Stephanie and Shane soon. If he's pulling something, you can come to us. Don't hide it away. When Mandy did that, it got worse for her overtime. Just go talk to him, before SmackDown ends." Hunter responded, before he left the teal blue haired woman alone in her locker room.

Yukie was looking back at herself in the mirror as her face had matte foundation, black mascara, with a black cat eye look and used her Maybelline Eye Studio Lasting Drama Gel Eyeliner to create whiskers on her cheeks.

_'Do I really have to do this?' _Yukie thought before she slipped on her cosplay jacket that matches her ring attire.

Leaving the locker room, Yukie put her headphones back on as she pulled out her Samsung Galaxy S10 and started playing _Blue Bird_ by Ikimono-gakari before walking towards the other side of backstage to go find Vince in his office.

As she walked through backstage, Yukie can see Lio Rush polishing Becky's Raw and SmackDown Women's title belts as the teal blue haired woman was keeping an eye on the SmackDown Women's title belt.

_'I'm glad Stephanie and Hunter choose me to take part in the Women's ladder match at Money In The Bank this year. Once I have that briefcase, people will have to call Miss Hero In the Bank… It needs work.' _Yukie thought as she was staring at the nearby TV screen as she can see both the men's and women's Money In The Bank briefcase was hanging above the ring for tonight.

Not paying attention as she walked, Yukie spotted Vince heading into his office as she stop walking suddenly as she now has butterflies in her stomach.

_'Okay… Now or never, Yoshihiro.'_ Yukie thought once more, after turning off her music and having her headphones around her neck.

Tightening the black Hidden Leaf Ninja headband around her forehead, Yukie waited for a few seconds before knocking on the door a few times.

"Come in."

Yukie gently opened the door as she can see Vince McMahon sitting behind his desk looking through some paperwork until the Chairman of WWE finally looked up to see the teal haired woman.

"You've asked for me?" Yukie spoked up.

"Yeah, I did. Please, have a seat." Vince responded before Yukie finally walked in and closed the door behind her.

Walking toward the chair in front of the desk of the Chairman, Yukie felt like she was receiving punishment for something she did back in high school, sitting down in front of the principal which brought chills down her spine.

"If it's something I've done… You have nothing on me, sir!" Yukie responded, before Vince chuckled lightly at her response.

"No, no. That's not what I've wanted you in here for." Vince started to say, before finally looking up at Yukie. "Ever since you've joined the WWE back in 2015, you've have really inspired many fans of the WWE, by being who you wanted to be and I even heard that you're contract will be expires soon in the summer along with Balor." He explained, as Yukie had her legs crossed.

"Well, I am still going to continue my career here, sir. My father was in this business too when he was younger." Yukie responded.

"Good, good. But I'm not going to be the one who will give the contract. That takes places in a month from now." Vince responded, before he pulled out an IPad Pro. "But there is something that has caught my attention. Many people here in the WWE loves to keep their love ones and their relationships to themselves. And somehow, this caught my attention and even an idea-"

"Get to the point old man. I'm not waiting around to watch your hair turn white." Yukie replied as she decided to cut Vince off after rolling her eyes.

"It seems that you have a relationship with a certain someone in this industry." Vince responded, before he stood in front of Yukie. "What's your relationship with NXT UK's fighter, Jordan Devlin? Or better known as the Irish Ace." He finally asked.

"My relationship with him is none of your concern, old fart." Yukie responded with her arms crossed.

"Oh really? Then how do you explain this? This was at Wrestlemania when you decide to disappear into the crowd after Finn went the other way with the Intercontinental title." Vince asked, as he showed a video of a fan recording Yukie in her Ryoko persona while she ran towards Jordan in the crowd and the Irish Ace lifted her up into his arms.

_"Is breá liom an oiread sin, Jordan!" Yukie responded happily as she spoke in Irish._

_"Watashi mo anata o aishite, koneko." Jordan replied in Yukie's native language, before they kissed while Yukie's arms were wrapped around his neck._

_Yukie gave out a shocking squeal as Jordan carried her out of the crowd while the fans were either looking back at the two or turning towards the titantion as Alexa Bliss came out…_

"Yeah, uh. I can explain that." Yukie responded quietly before Vince put the IPad down on the desk.

"You don't have to explain. I understand that you have a relationship with him, but I won't release it to the public, okay? With him being on the other side of the world, I thought of a perfect idea for you to still work here in WWE and be with him." Vince explained, as he went behind his desk and sat down, before pulling out a two page document.

Yukie taken the document into her hand as her grey eyes widen to see that it happens to be an NXT UK contract which allows Yukie to be an wrestler over there on their brand for over one or two years.

"Wait… What's the catch? Are you trying to get rid of me?" Yukie asked as she narrowed her eyes at Vince.

"No, I just thought about this. You and Jordan don't have a long distance relationship. You two can be closer than ever. But, you have sign the contract before the end of June, Yukie." Vince explained, before Yukie looked back down at the contract. "This is a once in a lifetime opportunity, Yukie Yoshihiro. You can be a part of NXT UK and be with Devlin. Or stay here in the US where one day, you and him might have to break up because of the relationship."

Keeping her eyes on the two page printed document, Yukie was reading it through and it turns out to be legit to her. But there was something in the back that was telling her not to sign it. Her own heart was thinking about how her's and Jordan's relationship can become stronger if she was NXT UK for just a year until she can be debuted back into the states for Raw or SmackDown.

For now… Yukie needed time to think about it.

* * *

_"Is breá liom an oiread sin, Jordan!" ~ "I love you so much, Jordan!" _

_"Watashi mo anata o aishite, koneko." ~ "I love you too, Kitten."_


End file.
